Dates and Paperwork
by TErock95
Summary: Both Roy and Riza have a date tonight, but neither of them want the other to go out. Thus, Roy refuse to finish the paperwork and the Lt. just won't let him go away. For my first ever RoyAi day! Rated M because of one little sentence.


**Okay! I just found out that today is RoyAi day (I thought it would be a month from now…): ) so I'm writing this one pretty quick to celebrate my first RoyAi day! hurray! (now really. And I'm calling myself a fan) so, I hope you'll all enjoy this one!**

* * *

Riza was watching the clock for about half an hour. Usually it was her commander officer's 'job' to watch the clock none-stop. But not today… or should we say, tonight.

"Colonel, how long is it going to take?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked, irritated. "I'm getting late."

"Really?" Roy asked sarcastically. "As a matter of fact, I'm late too. But I do my job, just like you always tell me to. You can always walk out and go your date already, you know?" that sentence left a bad taste in his mouth. The last thing he wanted her to do is leave and go to that stupid date. Sure, he had one too, but if Riza is going out as well…well, that was a whole other story.

She sighed, once again, irritated, "Sir, I'm not taking my leave until you finish all of this paperwork. I have a high reputation as the only one to keep you in line and I'm not going to give it up. Besides, just as you said, you have a date too and I believe you wouldn't want to spend the night here with me."

Roy smirked at that, _Oh, you have no idea how much I would, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye…_ his mind started running with images of them doing certain…_activities_ together. He chuckled and scolded himself inwardly at the same time.

Riza let out an irritated grunt and clenched her jaw, while looking at her watch. "Sir, this is very selfish of you, both for me, your date and believe it or not even yourself." She took yet another glance at the watch then muttered, "I just hope he'll wait for me…what if he's worried…?"

Roy pouted at that and put down his pen once more to cross his arms over his chest. "Who is that guy, anyway? Do I know him?" either he knew him or not, doesn't matter. Anyone other than him to date Hawkeye was automatically in his black list. Speaking of which…he smirked to himself and started searching for his journal.

Hawkeye glared at him, "what are you doing?".

He looked up to her innocently, "huh? Oh, nothing lieutenant. I just wanted to check out the time of my date tonight." Riza's glare got deeper, "Sir…just do your GODDAMN PAPERWORK ALREADY!" She yelled and his hands moved defensively. It wasn't only about her being late for her date. As a matter of fact, she would already leave long ago if it were anyone else. She really hated to admit it, especially after noting it to the Colonel, but she _really_ didn't want him going on that date.

Roy pouted and let out an offended huff, "you didn't even answer my question yet. Who is he?" Riza glanced at him, "that is none of your business. Now would you PLEASE do your job already?"

"No." Roy said, pouting like a child, looking away from her.

Riza sighed, "then I'm afraid I'm not leaving either, not until you finish your paperwork."

Roy stared at her horrified, half-gaping, "Wha-? NO! I have a date tonight! I can't be late!"

"No?," She wondered sarcastically, "then if it matters to you _so _much you should be doing your paperwork already." She pouted, just like him, and looked away.

Roy glared at her, irritated, tired and jealous to the point of growling, then saw the slightly hurt expression on her face and he may have figured something out.

The glare was long gone off his face when he chuckled to himself. Riza turned to see the annoying arrogant smirk that replaced his glare."What's so funny?" she asked, disturbed and curious at the same time.

He looked to her straight in the eye, the smirk never leaving his face," I just think I have a theory…could it be that you don't want me going on to that date?" she blushed furiously as he started to laugh out of joy and amusement. God, some people may call her a poker face but this face of hers have revealed everything to him now. And boy, that was wonderful for him to find out that he was right and she may have been just as jealous as he was.

She took a deep breath, "So what of it? If I recall you were avoiding doing your paperwork every time I mentioned _my_ date." The smirk have vanished from his face, leaving the famous pout revealed once more.

"You know what, I don't mind. I'm not doing this paperwork and you don't go to that stupid date." He determined.

"Neither do you go to yours." She reminded him, smirking slightly. _God, she's beautiful_ , he thought.

"So I guess we're here for the night, huh?" he stated quietly.

They both looked at each other for a long, silent moment.

"You know what?" Riza broke that intimate moment, "if you'll do your paperwork I'll just may cancel that date."

Roy's eyes displayed amusement, "I feel a little bad for that unlucky guy, you know…? But on the other hand…" he faked a frown for a moment, "I have you." He stated out giving her his usual smirk.

"But I thought you have a date of your own tonight, no?" she said, unamused.

"Where were you two supposed to meet?" Roy asked. "Around that small central café…" Riza answered, suspecting.

"Just a second," he said and reached for the phone. After a minute of talking, he turned back to her. "problem solved"

She raised an eyebrow, "oh really…?"

"Yes…" he assured and got up to take his coat "shall we go?" he offered.

Riza smiled softly and got up too, "of course…" she took her coat, wore it and got to the door, he follows after.

Just when she open the door, she turns around and kiss him full on the lips. He stares at her dumbfound while her lips starts to form a small smirk.

"Right after you finish your paperwork." She announced him. He frowns at her and grabbed her by the arm, only to plant a hard kiss on her lips. He then smirks at her shocked, somewhat lost expression. "Mind to help me?"

* * *

**So that was my RoyAi day first share. I wrote it without any serious preparation so I don't really care about receiving reviews today. Well everyone, have a nice, sweet romantic cute RoyAi day! :D**


End file.
